


X Reader tumblr requests

by coldphoenix



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldphoenix/pseuds/coldphoenix
Summary: Just some x reader requests I got on tumblr, decided to upload them here. X reader isn't really my thing though so please don't request any more lol.





	1. Piccolo x saiyan reader

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of days ago I got a request for a female saiyan reader/Piccolo… I’ve never done a reader fic before so I hope this is okay. I didn’t know what sort of style you wanted, but seeing as you specified a saiyan woman I took that to mean something a little rough XD I have a human request as well which I’m planning on making sweeter and more romantic. I’ll be honest though, this one was pretty fun to write lol. Hope you like it!

As you stare at him, you can hardly contain yourself. You’re on edge, your saiyan blood throbbing in your veins. You feel so fierce right now; you feel so alive… Normally this side of you causes problems. You’re a saiyan woman, and a passionate one, so you’re usually hot-headed and quick to pick a fight, and you settle most things with aggression – physical or verbal. Normally it leads to arguments. Normally your saiyan temperament ‘embarrasses’ him in front of his friends, and you have to leave the party early and then he doesn’t speak to you all night… Normally he doesn’t like your saiyan side outside of training. Training, and… intimacy. He _loves_ your saiyan blood at times like this. He loves your aggression, and your passion, and your energy… He craves it; he practically begs you to abuse him. He gives as good as he gets, though. Neither of you are for beginners, even though you’re both each other’s first. Maybe that’s weird to some people. Saiyan women usually lose their virginity in their late teens… some called you a late bloomer; you were in your mid-twenties before you lost it to him. But… hell, you just never met a saiyan boy you wanted to let near you. This guy, though… this namekian… he could do _whatever_ he wanted.

Piccolo stares at you, the blood in his veins quite clearly pulsing as hard as yours. He is wearing his gi; his turban and cape are on the floor. You’re wearing your training clothes – you two were supposed to be training. Until he caught you off-guard, and for a brief moment you ended up on your hands and knees. That was it. He’d seen you like that now, you were done. You are **not** going down easy though. The two of you panting, you stare back at him. He’s hovering above you, you’re still on the ground. You’re not on your hands and knees anymore, but maybe you’re about to be. You wipe the sweat off your forehead, and you look at him with _that_ smirk… and then you utter,  
“Come on, then.”

Your smirk turns into a grin as he dives at you, as if you’d just hit his ‘on’ switch. He clumsily grabs at his belt as he charges towards you, and by the time he’s hit the ground, even though it’s only taken a few seconds, he’s dropped his pants. He grabs hold of your face and pulls you into a fierce kiss, his tongue diving into your mouth like he’s trying to hurt you with it. His lips almost bruise yours, but you love it. You love how he doesn’t hold back with you, and he loves how he doesn’t have to. You position yourself to sit up in front of him, wrapping your arms around his neck to pull him further into the kiss. You run your tongue along his, battling it for control. His sharp fangs prick you; you can never get over how sexy they are. Every time you go near him you just want to be bitten by those fangs. He’s growing excited at that thought; he places his calloused hands on the back of your head, holding you in place while he gets his fill of your mouth. You’re doing the same; you can barely tear your hand away from his skull, but you do, to reach down and grab his hardened organ. He lets out a hungry pant, and grabs hold of your hips to throw you onto your back, making no effort to soften your landing. The ground thuds against you, and you bite your lip in excitement as he starts to remove your boots and pull down your leggings – your underwear along with them. He looks into your eyes, and offers you a lustful smirk as he grabs your tail – he knows how much you love that. Your tail is like his antennae, so sensitive it can be a weakness. It can hurt enough to make you faint when attacked, but if it’s held in the right way… oh, God. You close your eyes, exhaling as he runs his calloused hand down it, sending a warm shiver up your spine. Fuzzy shockwaves start to travel through your body, growing more and more frequent as he eagerly strokes your tail. You grind your nails into the dirt, letting out a soft moan as he pleasures you… then he stops. You open your eyes and look at him. You want him to continue, but he can’t. He’s too hungry. That look in his eyes… You know that look. It makes your heart race. It’s _lust_. Pure lust. Raw, fierce, animalistic lust… and he’s saving it all for you. 

He throws his weight down onto your smaller frame, and he kisses you fiercely and hungrily, his hands grabbing at your hair, squeezing it and crunching it between his fingers. You place your hands around his waist as you kiss him back passionately, your tongue pummelling against those delicious fangs. Then you open your legs and pull his hips towards yours. You’re just as impatient as him. You can feel his organ against you, he’s grinding it against your most intimate part. Then eagerly, he moves his head down your body and bites your neck, his fangs cutting into your flesh. You let out a sharp gasp as a small jolt of pain travels through your skin. You know he’s drawn blood. It’s sexy. He did it because he knows you can handle it – because you like it. He licks his lips and laps at your wound, his hot tongue coating your throbbing flesh. You want to get your revenge. You grab his antennae at the base, and from this angle you can fit the tips in your mouth. So you do. You suck on them and run your tongue around them, caressing their shape. You love his antennae. They feel so tough, but smooth. The little bump on the end feels good on your tongue, and his response… you love that most of all. He moans deeply below you, groaning into your neck as his grinding against you becomes faster. More needy. 

You dig your nails into his buttocks and pull him against you, then you let out a gasp as he enters you. His thick length plunges into your depths, forcing your eyes closed as you let out a moan. Oh, you’re so ready for this… 

He thrusts into you wildly, grabbing your thighs in his clawed hands to pull you towards him. Then he throws his weight onto your body and bites you and kisses you, fiercely and passionately, his tongue hungrily lapping at your neck. His large manhood pummels into you as forcefully as he can, as if he’s suffering from withdrawal and you’re his fix. You pant and gasp, and you become more excited when he slams his hands onto your wrists to pin you down… Mm! What a man! But you’re not having that. You’re a saiyan, and saiyans don’t surrender so easily. You use your strength to hurl yourself up, forcing him upright, so that you end up in his lap. You remove your top and you kiss him again, hungrily and messily, his fangs grazing against your tongue before you push him onto his back. His skull hits the ground with a thud but he doesn’t mind – he likes it. He closed his eyes and moans, panting as you ride him. You grab hold of his antennae, and you watch him hiss and moan underneath you, his face twisting in pained pleasure as you give them a very hard squeeze, in just the right place. You’re a master at this now; you know exactly how much pressure to use and exactly where to hold them to make him look like… that. His lips parted, his claws digging into the ground, him panting breathlessly beneath you, moaning as you make him feel so good. You’re hurting him, but in the right situation… he loves it. 

He grabs hold of your breasts and he squeezes them and tugs them – it feels incredible! His calloused hands are rough against your skin, his claws scratch against your flesh as he gropes them in his hands; he’s being rough, and it excites you both. Then he scrapes his claws down onto your hips and your butt, tugging and kneading at your flesh as you ride him. He strokes your tail to pleasure you, but he pulls it as well, making you yelp and squeal under his clawed hands. He slams himself up into you, as if he’s really trying to hurt you. It does hurt, because he’s a big boy and he isn’t holding back. It feels so good though. You’re filled with an overwhelming bliss, your body warmed and pleasured by his ferocity and his girth. There’s no better feeling in the world, and you know you’re the only one that can handle him. You both ride each other to your limits, biting and grabbing at each other as wildly as you can. Tugging, and sucking, and kissing, and smacking… until you feel an intense fuzzy warmth flood your entire being. He digs his claws into your butt, cutting into the bruises and spank marks he’s made on your flesh. You squeeze his antennae and sink your teeth into his neck, your breasts crushing against his steel chest as you taste his tough green flesh. He moans around you, the deep sound trembling off your skin as his grip on your butt tightening as the two of you become engulfed in the heat between you… ohh _yes_. Mmm it always feels so good. You let out a moan as the two of you reach climax, and then you slow down… and you stop. Panting heavily, you lie on top of him, the two of you sweating and breathing hard… … you’re exhausted.


	2. Piccolo x human reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an anon request for Piccolo/female reader, with the Daimao boxers from this post:-  
> https://dirtydemonsdbz.tumblr.com/post/161929872854/demoniclovedbz-kwongchai-king-piccolo-daimao  
> I hope I did it okay… Writing x reader is hard lol. I hope it was worth the wait ^_^’

He seems nervous. He’s sitting next to you, but he’s not looking at you. His cheeks are coated with a violet blush, reaching right up to his ears. He’s shy. He wants to do this… he said he wanted to do this, but it doesn’t look like he knows how. You smile a little, and place your hand on Piccolo’s back as he sits beside you on the bed.  
“It’s okay.” You speak softly. “If you’re not ready –”  
“No.” Piccolo replied. He looks at you, for the first time since the two of you arrived in the bedroom. “I… we said we would.” He swallows, and forces a smile. “I want to. I just… I’m not sure how satisfied you’ll be…” He lowers his eyes, his cheeks darkening even more. You thought that wasn’t possible! “I’ve never… you know.” He clears his throat, his shoulders stiff and tensed.  
“It’s alright.” You giggle in response. He’s so cute when he’s shy! He isn’t normally a shy person, but when it comes to intimacy, and feelings… he’s like a timid little bird. It’s so adorable. It makes your heart melt. “Look. I’ll get undressed first. Okay?”  
“Um…” He doesn’t respond much before you start to strip. You watch him as you undress; his entire face is purple now. He’s looking away, but he keeps glancing over… he wants to look at you. Why isn’t he? Is he just being polite? That’s so sweet…  
“You can look.” You smile. “I mean… if you want to…”

He hesitates for a moment, then he turns his head, and he sees you naked for the first time. His eyes are slightly widened as he gazes at you, his lips parting a little. His antennae twitch, and he swallows…  
“Um…” Piccolo mumbles awkwardly, as if he feels like he needs to say something. “Very… very nice. I mean…” He looked into your eyes, his face so violet and his body so shyly tensed it almost makes you laugh. “You’re… you’re beautiful.”

Now you’re the one blushing. Beautiful…? He thinks you’re beautiful…? You smile a little, and take hold of his hand. You don’t say anything, you just lean in and kiss him, brushing his calloused lips against yours. He puts his hands around your back, like he usually does when you kiss. He seems comfortable with this part. He knows what to do with kissing, you’ve done it before. You part your lips and allow his tongue to meet yours, as you move closer to him, and settle on his lap. He stares up at you as you place your arms around his neck, and you stare down at him. He looks uncertain. He doesn’t know what to do now… it’s okay. You aren’t going to rush this. You know he’s nervous. You don’t want to ruin it by going too fast. You move your lips down to his again, and you enter into another deep kiss. He strokes your back as you kiss him, his tongue keenly travelling along yours. He’s massaging you more than he usually does… it feels like he’s enjoying the curves of your body. Does he like how your skin feels…? It must be different to his, but he doesn’t seem to mind. Then again, you don’t mind that he looks different to you. You just love him. He loves you as well. That’s all that you need, right? 

You glide your hands up and down his back as you kiss him, allowing him a moment to relax. His tension starts to fade a little, so you slowly you pull your lips away, and you look at him.  
“Are you okay…?” You ask, meaning is he ready to continue. He swallows nervously, but he nods.  
“Y-Yes.” He replies. “What, uh… what do you need me to do…?”  
“Just take your clothes off. I’ll do the rest.” You smile.  
“Alright…” He doesn’t understand how you can do everything; that much is obvious. He looks confused. You giggle a little. His innocence is so cute. How can someone as tough as him be so clueless and shy? You didn’t think it was possible. It’s charming, though. You like it.

You move off him and onto the bed, and you watch as he starts to take off his clothes. He unfastens his belt, and pulls down his gi, revealing that firm, muscular chest. Your heart starts to race a little. You don’t know how he can be so nervous… he’s got an amazing body! He should be more confident about himself, you’ve tried to tell him in the past. He doesn’t listen much; he thinks you’re the only one that finds him attractive… but he likes the fact that you do. He takes off his shoes, and then his pants… and you start to really blush. That underwear…  
“Is that… the daimao symbol…?” You ask, your eyes immediately drawn to it.  
“Oh… yeah.” He looks at you, and his nerves seem to grow again. “Is it off-putting?”  
“No.” You answer. No, it’s not. It’s the opposite of off-putting. It’s sexy! He’s wearing boxers under his gi – you didn’t even know if Piccolo wore underwear, to be honest… but they’re tight boxers that cling to his toned butt, and on the front, over his organ, there’s the daimao symbol. Right there, on top of his… bugle. You feel your cheeks start to burn. You don’t want to stare, and you try not to, you don’t want to make him self-conscious… but it’s there. His manhood. You can see its shape under the underwear. It’s so sexy…

He starts to become embarrassed though. He becomes tense, and he looks away. You start to feel bad for staring. You didn’t want to scare him. “Hey.” You crawl behind him as he sits on the bed, and you wrap your arms around his waist. You kiss his shoulder, and then his neck, and you rest your cheek against his warm back. His tension drops a little… “It’s sexy.” You say. “They look good on you.”  
“Oh…” He grunts, unsure of how to respond. “Uh… thank you.”

You smile, and you kiss the back of his neck.  
“Are you ready to try?” You ask.  
“Sure.” He replies, still refusing to look at you. You can feel the heat of his cheek as you rest your head on his shoulder. It’s a wonder he doesn’t catch fire! “I… I’m not sure… what to do.” He says. “I mean, I never… used it before.”  
“It’s alright.” You sooth. “It’s no rush. I’ll just touch it… and we can stop whenever you want. Okay?”  
“Okay.” He agrees quickly, but nervously. He wants this, he just has no idea how to make it happen, or what to do. It’s okay. You’re not in a rush. You don’t want to be anywhere else but here. You stroke his back, kissing his neck fondly. You don’t mind doing all the work. You know you’re going to enjoy it. You’re just happy he wants to.

You move your hands onto his boxers, and you slide them down onto that bulge. He tensed immediately, and bites his lip as you stroke it. It’s only a semi for now, but that quickly changes. You put your hand inside the underwear, and wrap your fingers around his length. He’s quite big. You bite your lip own in excitement, and rest your head against his back as you pleasure him. He moans softly, his head turning towards you. He wants to show you affection. You move your face up to meet his lips, and you kiss him as you slide your hand up and down his hardened length. As you kiss him he strokes your hair, trying to return the attention you’re giving him. He’s so sweet.

You carry on for a moment more, waiting for him to relax. After a while the tension in his shoulders starts to subside, and he becomes comfortable with kissing you while you touch him. Slowly, you pull your face back, and you move your hand away.  
“Was that okay…?” You ask.  
“Uh…” He clears his throat, and nods shyly. “Yeah.” He answers. “It was good. …” He pauses for a moment, and he seems confused once more. “Was that it…?”  
“No.” You laugh. “I was just getting you hard.” You smile at him, charmed by his innocence. He’s so cute. “Lie down.”  
“Okay…” He obeys, somewhat quickly. He seems a little more keen than before, that’s good. His eyes are still open wide though, watching everything that’s happening. He’s still nervous. 

You place your hand on the rim of his boxers, and you start to remove them, biting your lip once more as you wait to see his manhood for the first time. Your heart is racing. It pops out from under his boxers and he moves his legs to help you take them off. Then you look down at his length, it’s erect and ready for you. You look at it for a moment, your heart pounding wildly. This is it… You look at his face, and you offer him a smile.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Heh. Yeah…” He smiles back, awkwardly and shyly. “Come on. I’m not a delicate flower. I… I want this.”

Your heard melts when he speaks those words. The look in his eyes is so sincere. He’s reaching his hand out to you, and you take hold of it and lean towards him. You kiss him again, and he runs his hands through your hair, massaging your back as you position your legs either side of him. His hands trail down your body. Down your back, along your hips, onto your butt. You blush slightly as he squeezes it; it feels like he’s enjoying the texture of your flesh. “That okay?” He breathes.  
“Mm-hm.” You nuzzle his neck, smiling against his skin as he kneads your flesh, his claws lightly brushing against you. Okay… time to start.

You sit up on top of him, and you run your hand reassuringly down his steel chest. He watches you as you move above his length, and you watch his face as you plunge down onto him.  
“O-Oh…” He moans out, his eyes closing as your warmth surrounds him. His fingers curl against the bed, and he bites his lip. He seems unsure at first, as if he doesn’t know how to handle this new sensation… but you take hold of his hand again and you squeeze it, and he starts to relax. He smiles, and lets out a long moan. You feel your cheeks flush as his length travels deep inside you, hitting that sweet spot. His hand squeezes yours tightly and he pants hoarsely, moaning and blushing shyly as you ride him into climax.


	3. Nail x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Ask: Could you please write A Nail x female reader. Saiyan or human, whichever**
> 
> Sorry this took me so long! I’m really behind on requests, but I hope this is okay… I’m not very good at x reader so I don’t think I’ll do any more after this, but… I hope this one’s still good anyway. And I’m really sorry I made you wait so long for it… I’m hoping it was worth the wait though. Also sorry it’s so short, but… I don’t have much free time right now and I am really bad at x reader ^_^’ So… my apologies, Anon… I hope you forgive me.

Your skin is already tingling, and he hasn’t even started yet. You’re lying on your back, on your bed, stripped down to your underwear… nice underwear. The kind you know will drive him crazy, make you irresistible… feed his ever-growing desire to please you. Nail isn’t selfish, not at all… everything he does is for you. He gets off on making sure you have a good time… and he’s great at that.

He’s standing over you, drinking in the sight of your body as he slips off his jacket. His lips are curved slightly, his antennae twitching… he can’t wait to touch you. He can’t wait to put his hands on you, and kiss you, and love you… and make you moan.   
“You’re beautiful.” Nail purrs, as he crawls onto the bed. On top of you. You stare into his eyes, and find nothing but love for you within them. All he cares about is you. All he wants is you. You really are his entire world.

He leans down, capturing you into a kiss. His lips are a little rough from a warrior lifestyle, from training injuries that weren’t bad enough for him to waste his energy on regenerating. They’re moist, though… and powerful. They hold yours in place, and then they part, and his tongue enters your mouth. It finds its way along your teeth and gums, and dances with yours while his hands run themselves through your hair. He loves your hair. “Mmmm…” He hums into your mouth, so grateful that you’re letting him kiss you. As if you wouldn’t! He’s gorgeous, and he’s great at it! Your mouth feels amazing. Your body is burning with desire already, and you keenly run your hands along the round, sculpted bulges that are his muscles. First you run your fingers down his thick arms, then onto his muscular chest and down his stomach, straight onto his belt. He chuckles into your mouth, and moves his lips down to your neck. “Baby, please…” He moans. “Let me pleasure you first.” He doesn’t want to do it right away… He wants you to feel good first. He always wants you to feel good first.   
“Well… if you insist.” You giggle, and you feel him smile against your neck before he starts to kiss it. Hot, fiery kisses against your skin… then you feel the slight, sexy prick of his fangs as he softly bites you. You let out a soft moan as he kisses his way down your body. He unhooks your bra, and you allow him to take it off. Then he places his lips against your breast, kissing and suckling on it while he fondles the other one in his hand. You can feel his erection through his pants; it’s poking at your legs, but he won’t use it yet. He needs to satisfy you first. 

He runs his hands up and down your body as his mouth plays with your breasts, until you’re moaning and whimpering underneath him. Then he kisses his way down you, and lands on your underwear. He kisses it slowly, and it pisses you off a little. Why does he have to tease you like this? Your clit is throbbing with desire, and you glare down at him. You feel so good right now it’s frustrating. “Nail…” You pant. He groans in response, and kisses his way down your underwear, onto your intimate part. He runs his tongue over your clothing, causing you to moan and writhe underneath him. It feels so good… “Nail…”

You raise your hips slightly when he starts to remove your underwear; you’re keen to help him get them off! You feel them brush against your legs as he removes them, and then you just feel this… warmth. Oh, god. A hot, soft wetness against your opening. He runs his tongue up you, and you feel so damn good… All over your area, all the way up your spine… You arch you back and close your eyes, moaning as he licks you in just the right way. Firm, and slow, and hot. “Ah… mmmm…”  
“Mmmm…” He purrs against your sensitive skin, which only makes it feel better. The vibrations of his voice tickle against you, sending sparks through your depths. In seconds you’re panting, and you take hold of his head, keeping it in place while you push yourself against him and his talented tongue. He laps at you hungrily, desperately drinking in your juices and your desire, as if it’s the only thing keeping him alive. He wants to pleasure you. He’s so hard, but he wants to make you feel good. He grabs your thighs and your buttocks, keenly massaging them and kneading your flesh as he fiercely eats you out. His tongue is all you can feel. Your entire body is tingling with warmth; you think you’re going to lose it. Then, just before you finish, you hear the rustling of clothes, and you feel a sudden coldness as he pulls his tongue away. You open your eyes to see him removing his pants, and then he stands before you, holding his thick, hard organ in his hand. He’s staring down at you with lust, panting in desire. He wants you… he needs you. “Please…” He breathes hoarsely. “Baby…”  
“Put it in!” You practically scream at him. He has to do something! He’s just driven you crazy, you _need_ contact! And you get it. Nail does whatever you say. He throws himself on top of you, and shoves his large manhood into your depths. _Ooo_ , that feels good. Then he fucks you hard, moving in and out of you so fast, but he’s tender with it. Even through his own desperation and lust he still pays attention to you. He has to. He needs to satisfy you. He needs to love you. He kisses and strokes you all over, his hands massaging you and running through your hair. He tells you he loves you. He tells you you’re beautiful, he says over and over that he loves you so much as he plunges himself in and out of you, making you feel like you’re on a whole other world. Yes… yes… “Ahh…”

You can barely think. You can barely see. As he makes you feel so incredible… all you can feel is heat. All you see is white. All you know is… bliss. Pure, hot bliss.


	4. Piccolo's Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an ask I got recently. Decided to make a fic of it

Anonymous said to dirtydemonsdbz:  
The episode where piccolo sacrifices for gohan when Frieza is about to kill him how would the female reader react to seeing the love of her life and best friend die in front of her?

xxxxx

You feel pain. And at first, you’re just confused… because he was the one that got hit. You saw it. Nothing happened to you, you were too far away. But you feel pain, so at first you think maybe you got caught in the blast… … Then it hits you. You don’t hurt anywhere except your heart. You feel a sharpness, and a coldness… then the coldness is all over you, and your chest feels like it’s being ripped apart. You’re scared, for a second… Then all at once you aren’t scared anymore. Because it’s too late to be scared. He’s already gone. So now all you feel is pain.

You’re shaking, and you feel weak. You fall to the ground, because your knees give way and you don’t see any reason to fight it. You don’t have much of a reason to do anything anymore. Except scream. Scream through the pain. Your face is on the ground, and it’s wet because you’re crying. You dig your fingers into the floor, and it hurts but you keep doing it, because you just want to be hurting anywhere except your heart. It’s too much for you to handle. You can’t see anything. Your eyes are closed. You don’t want to look anymore. You don’t want to look at the world without him. You don’t want to make it real. But you hear your friends’ voices, and you feel them pulling you… they drag you to your feet and they make you move, even though you don’t want to. They make you run, and they make you leave him. For a moment, you hate them for that. But it’s only brief, before you realise they’re just trying to save you. He would do the same. He wouldn’t want you to die. He wouldn’t want any of you to die. So you run to safety with them, and you silently promise to protect them… and for a brief moment it gives you purpose. For a brief moment you start to feel better, before the sharpness in your heart gets strong again, and you have to cry some more. You can’t stop. Your eyes hurt. Your hands hurt from when you pushed them into the ground…. And when the sharpness fades, all you feel is numb.


End file.
